Raven Forgotten, Meeting Agian
by The Great Fanfiction Wizard
Summary: The Titans forget Raven so she leaves. Rated T for maybe added cussing.
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Leaving

Raven was doing the most un-Raven like thing. Humming no more like quietly singing. It was Friday. Friday the 9th to be exact in the month of September. Her birthday. She was free of Trigon this year and was turning 17.

She hoped the others remembered. Then she went to the common room but it wasn't decorated like last year. It still had a banner but it said, '**Welcome Home Terra!**'. Terra had come back a month ago and they had to pick today for the party.

Raven looked sad, so she trudged back to her room. It was time to accept an offer. She pulled out the companies card, dialed their number, and started packing. She had great music skills so she had gotten a record deal with Fatal Songs record company. She now had a band who were going to pick her up outside of Jump in their private jet.

On the Jet

Her band had 5 more people who were all different. Ron, the guitar player, wild and caring. Cindy, keyboard player, hyper and nice. Alexandra, Alex for short, drummer, daredevil and calm. Henry, the other guitar player, idiotic and loud. Amy, duet singer, a combination of all, caring, hyper, nice, daredevil, brooding like Raven, and her own touch a little insane.

They got to know each other really well. The Titans knew Raven was gone, but where?

**It sucks I know.**


	2. The Concert

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

The Concert

_Two Years Later_

Raven was now known as Rachel. She had a new best friend, Amy. It was time for their concert in San Fran Cisco. Rachel, wore a long sleeved blue shirt and cargo pants with hiking boots long violet hair in a high ponytail. Amy, wore a ice blue tank top that matched her eyes and cargo shorts with sneakers long brown hair in a low ponytail and was now a genius.

Ron, wore a black shirt with flames on it and black jeans with black biker boots blonde hair short and wild looking his green eyes had blue contacts. Henry, lost idiotic and loudness was calm and smart and wore a black t-shirt with a white vest and jeans with sneakers brown hair wild and short green contacts hiding his brown eyes.

Alex, wore a knee length dress and black tights with black high heels it looked perfect with her short black hair and green eyes. Cindy, wore a short red dress with red heels red hair in a bun, blue eyes twinkling.

They got through the concert then her band decided to take Rachel on a trip. And it was Titans Tower to make amends with the Titans. Crap.

There she was her best friend pulling her in to the front door.

**It's not very good I know.**


	3. I'm Home Agian

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I'm Home Again Rachel was spaced out. She didn't want to go in, she wanted to leave now. Amy had dragged her to the door now Rachel was nervous beyond hell. Cindy rang the doorbell, they heard footsteps, and Cyborg opened the door. He was stunned you could see it on his face. He then yelled, "OH MY GOD! It's the Harmonized Melodies!" Ron pushed Alex forward because he knew what she wanted to do. Alex then walked up to Cyborg and slapped him. Robin now Nightwing walked out to see what the commotion was to see a famous band surprised him into a daze. Cyborg on the other hand was fuming as he asked, "What the hell?" That snapped Nightwing out of his daze. Rachel stepped up with Henry and Ron acting as bodyguards and said, "You'd think after two years you'd remember me?" "R-Raven?" "Yes that's me, but now I'm Rachel." "Um.. Don't come in unless two hugs and a pissed lady are on your agenda." "Pissed lady?" "Terra." "Huh?" "Changeling is ALWAYS sad today." "Take my chances. Plus, Ron has a black belt, Amy has a black belt in everything, and Henry can annoy her to death." "Come in, oh, Saint of music." Rachel and her band walked inside the tower. They were all hit with yelling and crying. Rachel's motherly sense she got when she joined the band kicked in. She quickly ran in to see Terra yelling at Changeling and Starfire. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" All was quiet Rachel walked to the crying youngster in the corner who looked about one. She picked him up and he was subdued. He started smiling and said, "Mama Rae?" Why Mama Rae? Find out later. 


	4. Red X's Bad Day

**Red X's Off Day**

"X" was heard as a yell throughout the tower and it was loud. Raven was royally pissed.

"What?" X said as he walked in, "Oh. Shit."

Raven's face was twisted in anger as she asked, "What. Is. Jeffery. Doing. Here?"

X looked scared. Like pee your pants scared. The Titans all thoroughly confused looked back and forth to them. Finally Changeling spoke up, "What's going on here?"

"Well to start," said Raven, "Jeffery is my recently adopted son, X is his babysitter, and I'm going to kill him!"

"Hold up," said X, "It wasn't my fault it's theirs' they won't let me live outside the tower in case of emergency!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

**_"BE A QUIET IDIOT!"_**

X was then quiet as a mouse. Changeling was stunned. Star was confused. Cyborg was shocked that X gave up. Nightwing well he went poopoo in his pants from Raven's scary voice. Then Terra said, "Get out!"

**It was short I'm out of ideas help?**


End file.
